Desconocidos
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Nunca sabes que hay más allá de la oscuridad. Una luz de salvación llena de misterio. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


Los personajes de Dragon ball z son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y la trama principal es totalmente mía, todo con finalidad de diversión sin fines de lucro.

Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

* * *

 _ **= Desconocidos =**_

El toque de queda sonaba por todo el pueblo, el atardecer estaba marcando el final de la luz solar y con ello, la llegada de los _desconocidos_ , aquellos seres que nadie había visto y sobrevivido para contarlo; existen leyendas, rumores, mitos, acerca de éstas creaturas, que según dicen, alguna vez fueron humanos.

Los guerreros más valientes los enfrentaban pero, siempre era el mismo resultado, siempre se terminaba escuchando los gritos de dolor en la lejanía, por lo que las esperanzas se reducían a un solo hombre, aquel que sería capaz de salvarlos de aquellos monstruos que atormentaban el pueblo nocturno, Mr. Satán.

Lamentablemente, no resultó como se esperaba, pues esa noche, una pequeña niña fue testigo de aquel despiadado acto de muerte, no los vio porque era bastante temerosa como para atreverse a observar la batalla de su padre, aunque era lo suficientemente valiente como para haberlo seguido, sin embargo, lo presenció todo por medio de las sombras reflejadas en la pared donde vio como destajaban sin compasión alguna a su progenitor y como es que la sangre comenzó a correr a sus pies.

Suprimió los gritos que amenazaron con salir de su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas caían gruesas, incontrolables sobre sus mejillas. Esa noche marcó el inicio de un luto por la pérdida del hombre más valiente sobre la tierra y por las futuras muertes que se habían marcado con el suceso.

Con el tiempo, las creaturas comenzaron a salir incluso bajo la luz del sol, por lo que cada pueblerino tenía prohibido salir solo y desarmado sin importar su edad o género, había vigilancia por todas partes, empero, seguían apareciendo cuerpos inertes y ninguna señal de los desconocidos. Videl presenciaba en primera fila como se llevaban los cuerpos solo para analizar las heridas, las más graves se encontraban siempre en el torso y las más leves en las piernas, aunque rara vez en los brazos.

Creció en la soledad de su casa, dejando atrás a esa niña asustadiza de aquella noche. Días tras día rememoraba los ataques que vio, maldiciendo a su yo del pasado por no haberse atrevido a asomarse, así tendría más claro la forma de pelea de las creaturas. Patadas y puños al aire para calentar, pesas para ganar velocidad y fuerza, golpes a la pared y árboles para ganar resistencia y peleas con un adversario imaginario para saber cómo moverse de acuerdo a la información recabada.

Ningún guerrero los había vuelto a enfrentar desde la caída de Mr. Satán y ella sería la primera, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, aquella tarde, en el día de su cumpleaños número veinte.

— ¡Videl! — la llamó apresurada Iresa, la única chica que no le tenía miedo por su apariencia ruda y gesto molesto de casi siempre. — Encontraron a uno ¡muerto!

— ¿Qué?

La chica de coletas no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía hasta que la guio al lugar donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo, se encontraba a las orillas del bosque, al parecer, con intenciones de ingresar al pueblo.

Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre aparentemente desnudo, sin embargo, lo único que poseía eran brazos y piernas, casi como si piel fuera una especie de traje que lo cubría por completo. Los pies tenían más aspecto de manos y sus brazos terminaban en una especie de tentáculos afilados. Su rostro portaba solamente una gran boca repleta de colmillos que podrían cortar incluso el aire. Tenía una tonalidad gris que se iba volviendo más oscura.

— ¡Les digo que es verdad! —La atención de Videl se desvió hacia el hombre que parecía estar sumido en la locura y ansiedad— lo vi desde mi casa, era un guerrero dorado que luchó con el desconocido por un rato hasta que lo mató. ¡Deben creerme!

Sin miedo ni duda, Videl tocó los tentáculos afilados de la creatura, cortándose levemente el dedo al ejercer un poco de fuerza. En su mente se quedó grabado cada detalle del caído para mejorar su entrenamiento que retomó enseguida, ignorando a Iresa por completo.

Los rumores y nuevos mitos no tardaron en esparcirse por el pueblo, no había boca que no hablara del _guerrero dorado_ y sus habilidades sobrehumanas para pelear contra aquellas pesadillas y Videl era la única que no lo creía, pues a pesar de que empezaron a aparecer con un poco de regularidad los cuerpos de las bestias, el número de muertes no disminuía y había aumentado a causa de lo mismos pueblerinos que comenzaron a salir de sus casas solos, desarmados, durante la noche queriendo ver con sus propios ojos al guerrero misterioso.

Y eso ya la estaba cansando. Sabía que no existía tal guerrero y que había una explicación lógica para todas esas muertes, quizás se peleaban entre ellos o incluso podría existir una bestia aun peor que los mataba.

Estaba lista para enfrentarlos, así como vengar a su padre, salvar a su pueblo, pero sobre todo, hacerles ver que no existía un hombre rodeado por una luz dorada con buen corazón como para arriesgar su vida para salvar a un pueblo al que no pertenece.

Esperó a las afueras de su casa su oportunidad, un grupo de chicos de su edad iniciaban su búsqueda a escondidas de todos, con una lámpara que alumbraba su camino al bosque, en silencio, Videl avanzó a espaldas de ellos con todos sus sentidos alerta, lista para atacar en el momento adecuado, sintiendo como sus músculos se iban tensando de a poco conforme se acercaban al bosque.

El silencio reinaba, pues ni el cantar de los grillos era testigo de aquella expedición suicida donde solo Videl estaba preparada para el momento de la aparición de las creaturas. De pronto, ya adentrados en la oscuridad del bosque, se escuchó el tronar de una rama que hizo que el grupo de chicos gritara y que Videl se posicionara lista para pelear. Un momento aún más silencioso que el anterior mientras que seis pares de ojos buscaban la aparición del desconocido.

Se escuchó un quejido leve gutural imposible de ubicar su dirección, seguido de un golpe seco.

La respiración de Videl se iba acelerando más y más por la tensión que le causaba el no poder divisar a su enemigo.

Nadie se movía, quizás incluso nadie respiraba.

El quejido sonó de nuevo, pero con más fuerza.

Y entonces apareció.

Videl solo lo divisó cuando atacó al chico que cargaba la lámpara, un ataque certero al pecho que acabó con su vida mientras que los demás chicos gritaban y trataban de huir despavoridos del sitio, sintiendo arrepentimiento por haber salido y deseando que el guerrero dorado fuera real, sin embargo nunca llegó.

Videl no se podía mover su sitio, estaba impactada por la velocidad con la que la creatura se movía, así como trataba de memorizar la forma de pelear de su contrincante, primero atacaba las piernas y los brazos a quienes ponían resistencia, directamente el pecho a quien no reaccionaba a tiempo para huir. Por un momento dudó de la eficacia que podría tener su entrenamiento en pelea, pero ya no había tiempo para pensar mejor la situación.

Ella era la siguiente.

Si el desconocido hubiera tenido ojos, seguramente el contacto visual hubiera sido inevitable, Videl esperaba a recibir o esquivar el primer ataque que llegó antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, haciendo inevitable la herida que sangraba de su pierna derecha.

Comenzó a correr en busca de un mejor campo para pelear, un lugar donde la luna alumbrara mejor, pues a pesar de que el bosque no estuviera sumido en la completa oscuridad, no había la suficiente claridad como para poder anticipar o tratar de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario.

No miraba atrás, confiaba plenamente en su sentido del oído que le advertía de la distancia a la que posiblemente se encontraba uno del otro, además de como uno que otro árbol cayó, puesto que trataba de perderlo en el camino, obligándolo a esforzarse más para no perderla de vista, regalándose así, una ventaja que la mantendría intacta hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba.

Era un claro perfectamente alumbrado por la luna, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al centro, donde se dio media vuelta para esperarlo, casi como si supiera lo que venía a continuación, llegó con calma haciendo aquellos ruidos guturales que Videl interpretó como a una invitación para atacar que no desaprovechó.

Corrió hacia él sin miedo, confiando en sí misma y apretando el puño que dirigió hacía el abdomen grisáceo, su movimiento fue lo suficientemente lento como para que la creatura lo esquivara con tranquilidad y le regresara el ataque hacía las piernas, pero Videl ya esperaba aquello, por lo que pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo había ganado unos pequeños rasguños.

Su convicción comenzó a crecer velozmente, haciéndola inmune al dolor, pues cada que intentaba acercarse se ganaba otra herida más en sus piernas y pronto en sus brazos. Estaba sorprendida del tiempo que ya llevaba luchando, pero se encontraba en desventaja, pues a pesar de todo, comenzaba a cansarse mientras que él parecía volverse más fuerte.

Consideró el volver a correr para ganar tiempo y poder recuperarse, pero no tendría el tiempo suficiente para darse un respiro, quizás por eso nadie de los que buscaron enfrentarlos pudo sobrevivir, quizás su momento había llegado y por fin se reencontraría con su padre.

Sintió, en su último ataque, como las garras le travesaron su pantorrilla derecha, culminando así la inmovilidad de esa pierna.

— Maldición.

Su frustración no tardó en llegar, así la ira se apoderó de ella a un nivel que creía imposible llegar. El desconocido estaba frente a ella, moviendo sus garras llenas de su sangre que degustó al meterlas en su boca. Videl apretó los puños, buscando alguna forma de salir, así como intentaba levantarse pero, su pierna se lo impedía y su convicción no era suficiente para ponerla en pie de nuevo.

No podía dejar de mirar cómo se regocijaba de placer por el sabor de su sangre, lo miraba con odio, con ganas de destruirlo lentamente con sus manos, pero su momento había llegado y ni siquiera lo había lastimado.

Cualquiera hubiera cerrado los ojos, gritado o llorado al ver cómo aquellos extraños brazos se alzaban para tomar impulso y acabar con su vida, pero Videl no, ni siquiera parpadeaba y no perdía de vista las garras que la atravesarían.

Bajaron con fuerza y velocidad pero nunca la alcanzaron.

Aunque hubiera querido mantener su rostro lleno de ira, ese resplandor dorado que detenía casi sin esfuerzo los brazos de la creatura, de ese hombre joven que había llegado para salvarla, llenó de sorpresa su cara.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — le preguntó una vez que lanzó a su adversario prácticamente al otro lado del claro.

— Sí— respondió aun llena de sorpresa, deseosa de poder ver su rostro.

El guerrero dorado era tan real como ella y estaba ahí, salvándole la vida. En ese momento comprendió por qué decían que poseía fuerza sobrehumana, lo que la hizo cuestionarse, ¿no será él una nueva amenaza de quien cuidarse?

Peleaba como si él viviera de batallas y la creatura había reaccionado agresivamente, incluso más que con ella, como si supiera de quien se trataba. El joven, de cabello rubio tardó tan solo unos cuantos minutos en dejar inerte aquel cuerpo que la perseguía. Los golpes que soltaba habían sido demasiado veloces para su vista mundana, haciéndola comprender que quizás solo él los podía enfrentar.

De pronto, su cabello se volvió de un negro azabache mientras camina hacia donde se encontraba desangrando, olvidándose por un momento del dolor que comenzaba a avanzar por todo su cuerpo. Parecía ser un chico de su edad, con un rostro que pasó de la dureza a la tranquilidad, junto a una sonrisa tímida que la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Videl— esa simple pregunta le hizo ver que en la batalla era uno y que en circunstancias normales era otro.

— Debes ser del pueblo, déjame ayudarte.

Videl no se negó al primer contacto que tuvieron, pues no podía dejar de verlo y sentir como emergían miles de preguntas dentro de su mente. El joven pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, para levantarla sin esfuerzo con uno de los brazos de Videl por su nuca. Sin esfuerzo la levantó y por la diferencia de estatura los pies de la hija de Mr. Satán ni siquiera rozaban el suelo.

El camino resultó ser de lo más silencio, con excepción de las pisadas del guerrero dorado que parecían hacer eco cada vez que una hoja seca era aplastada.

¿Quién era él y por qué la había defendido? ¿Cómo es que podía cambiar de color su cabello? ¿Realmente la había ayudado o estaba en un peligro mayor?

— ¿Quién eres tú? — tantas preguntas la empezaron molestar, así que inició con las sencillas, esperando tener lo que buscaba.

— Solo un chico que lucha por la justicia.

— Nadie hace eso sin buscar algo a cambio, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Detuvo el paso y la miró solo un segundo, pes se sentía intimidado con aquella mirada tan directa, sería y exigente. No podía decirle mucho, después de todo, su madre siempre se lo hizo saber, él era diferente, su hermano, su padre y todos los que él consideraba familia eran diferentes y la humanidad no estaba lista para saberlo, aunque no lograba entender el por qué, después de todo, el mundo estaba lleno de creaturas como la que atormentaba aquel pueblo y su mamá era humana.

— No piense así señorita Videl, solo quiero ver que la gente viva en paz.

Antes de retomar su andar la volvió a mirar, empezando a sentirse atrapado, su mirada decía que no le creía en lo absoluto, o si lo hacía, no era por completo.

— Si es así, ¿por qué no viniste antes? — Por primera vez desvió su mirada de él y la dirigió a su herida que seguía goteando, — ha muerto mucha gente por tratar de resguardar el pueblo.

— ¿Por eso te enfrentaste sola a él?

— Y lo volveré a hacer, solo necesito entrenar más.

El guerrero ya no dijo más y se limitó a caminar tratando de ignorar, nuevamente, la mirada que tenía sobre de él.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, el guerrero ni siquiera se atrevió a pisar fuera del bosque, prefería mantenerse en el anonimato.

— Espero puedan ayudarte, debo volver antes de que amanezca.

La bajó lentamente para que no perdiera el equilibrio, pues no podía recargar su pierna completamente, solo lo suficiente ara no balancearse o caer. Le costaría trabajo llegar a su casa pero no iba a pedirle ayuda a su salvador, no dañaría su orgullo.

0-0-0-0

Cuando su pierna se recuperó por completo no dudo en regresar al bosque, pues seguían apareciendo los cadáveres, así como los rumores del guerrero dorado crecían, en especial aquel que la incluía, pues a pesar de no haber hablado de él, la gente del pueblo creía plenamente que él había sido su compañero en la batalla y las esperanzas de una vida llena de paz recaían sobre ella.

Esa noche estaba sumida en la total oscuridad a causa de la luna inexistente. En mitad de su recorrido, queriéndoselo negar a sí misma, tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver, después de todo aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, además de que nunca supo su nombre.

Pero no solo eso, tenía duda sobre el origen de los desconocidos, pues cada vez eran más frecuentes las apariciones de aquellas bestias, y si ya habían sido asesinadas tantas, ¿por qué seguían apareciendo?

Escuchó lo que tanto deseaba junto a un reflejo dorado en la lejanía, mucho más intenso que la última vez que lo vio, por lo que no dudó en correr hacia aquella dirección, ajustándose sus guantes esperando hacerle frente al mismo y nuevo enemigo.

De nuevo se quedó sorprendida, pues la creatura no era como la de siempre, era mucho más grande y de una tonalidad roja, así como miles de venas recorrían todo su cuerpo. El famoso guerrero dorado no estaba solo, había un niño peleando junto a él, un pequeño que compartía la misma habilidad de brillar y enfrentar a lo inhumano.

Lamentablemente había llegado demasiado tarde, pues aquella batalla había sido ganada, pero al parecer, su salvador no había salido ileso como la última vez.

— ¿Estás bien hermano?

— Sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Hola! ¿Quién es usted? — Videl avanzó hasta ellos, viendo como el guerrero se levantaba velozmente y nervioso mientras ambas cabelleras volvían a su tonalidad oscura.

— ¡Señorita Videl! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— Tu brazo.

— ¿Eh? Sí, no es nada.

— ¿Ella es la señorita Videl? — cuestionó curioso el pequeño, logrando hacer el ambiente tenso para el joven, mientras que el ceño de Videl se endurecía.

— Así que has hablado de mí, ¡que injusto! Yo jamás te mencioné.

— ¿Guardaste el secreto?

¿Secreto? Jamás lo había pensado de aquella manera y tampoco sabía por qué lo ocultó, ¿acaso había una razón que su ser le estaba ocultando? Aunque no podía negar que sintió simpatía por él al tratar de ocultarse, a pesar de que nunca lo expresó abiertamente.

— ¡No soy una bocona como tú!

El pequeño ya había perdido interés para ese momento, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí siguiendo a un murciélago que pasaba por ahí traviesamente. Además de que había aprendido que cuando dos adultos discuten lo mejor es alejarse.

— L-lo siento mucho señorita Videl, no volverá a suceder.

— Como sea.

— ¡Hermano, apareció otro! — gritó el pequeño desde las alturas, seguido de un grito gutural que Videl nunca olvidaría.

— ¡¿Está volando?! — gritó sin comprender nada en absoluto, haciendo que su lista interminable de preguntas incrementara.

Sin embargo, esa pregunta quedó en el olvido hasta para ella cuando de nuevo se escuchó el grito bestial así como una luz azulada iluminó brevemente la lejanía. Del nerviosismo pasó la seriedad en un segundo el guerrero dorado, haciéndolo honor a su nombre al transformase.

— Debo pedirle que regrese ahora su casa señorita, el bosque se ha hecho mucho más peligro que antes y no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo por usted.

Sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar, se elevó frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la joven que de vez en vez buscaba ver a través del bosque, sin ser descubierto y que pocas veces lo ha conseguido.

— ¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta en el aire para verla a poca distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo? — se sintió tonta por preguntar aquello teniendo miles de preguntas más, pero no podía seguir engañándose ante aquel deseo de verlo una vez más.

— Manténgase a salvo para que pueda hacerlo.

Otro grito más que hizo que el tiempo se redujera a nada, esperando un fortuito encuentro en el futuro cercano.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

—Gohan.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi nombre es Gohan.

Un viento leve que hizo bailar a su cabello fue lo último que recibió de él antes de verlo como se perdía levemente en la bruma del bosque.

— Gohan.

Ahora podía ponerle nombre a aquel que probablemente la había dejado marcada con la esperanza de un volverlo a ver.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina éste one-shot, que debo decir es el primero en este fandom al que pertenezco, y me atrevo a decir, desde mi infancia.

Espero que les haya gustado, además de que debo decir, llevo tiempo queriendo publicar pero no encontraba sobre qué hacerlo y estas fechas me lo permitieron C:

Cualquier duda, comentario con gusto responderé ^^

Yo soy _**Risu-chan xD**_ y espero volver a leerlos por aquí.

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Los invito a darle like a mi página de FB con el mismo nombre :D así como a la página de _Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español,_ que es increíble.

Bye-bye guerreros z

 **30-Octube-2016**


End file.
